mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Albatrosa
|birthdate = February 6, 2021 |height = 5'1" (154 cm) |weight = 45 kg (100 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = American |affiliations = Young Braves Brigade Justice Alliance |kaiju_form = Gale-Phoenix → Gale-Phoenix-Voltech → Exe-Gale-Seed |occupation = Archer Jouster Young Braves Brigade co-founder and member |rivals = Doakudar Dyma Goldwin |family_members = Zark Albatrosa (older brother) Howard Albatrosa (father) Anna Albatrosa (mother) Rinko Akiyama (sister-in-law, Zark's wife) Tatsurou Akiyama (brother-in-law) Rupert Albatrosa (nephew) |love_interests = Lilim |likes = His family, friends and loved ones, art of combat, justice and peace, honor |dislikes = Demons, those who threaten his family, being annoyed, evildoers |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Mutsumi Tamura }} “A keen and clear conquest!” —Connor is one of the many characters introduced the Mahou Kaiju Series' Kaiju World War Arc, appearing as one of the protagonists of the anime ''Young Braves Brigade'' and one of the founders of the aforementioned superhero youth team who could transform into the winged kaiju Gale-Phoenix. Appearance Connor has green eyes and spiked blonde hair, similar to his elder brother Zark. Worn in his hair is a green headband. He wears a green shirt with yellow and white armor, bulky white pants, and what appears to be a pair of green wings. He also has a green scarf. Personality Connor is serious and uptight who doesn't treat even small situations lightly. However, he still has a caring side, and is shown to care for his companions. He considers the use of Magi powers to be very serious, and he battles only for the sake of his family or to a greater extent, for his birth-country America. He is also honorable about his role as a battler from the Albatrosa clan. Background Kaiju World War Part 1 Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War Part 2 Relationships Kenta Mogami Kenta Mogami is Connor's partner in combat and best friend. A lot of times, Kenta's immaturity, impulsiveness and naivety contrast with Connor's serious and uptight demeanor; as a result, Connor can get annoyed by the red-haired boy's antics. Nevertheless, he is glad to be a friend of his and fighting alongside him in times of troubles and crises. Mei Merryhadda Mei Merryhadda views Connor as someone like an older brother since Mei is a few years younger than him. Zark Albatrosa Akiyama Family Lilim Connor first develops an on-and-off rivalry with the young female demoness Lilim which then turns into a love-hate relationship. Abilities * Mana Sensitivity - Like his brother Zark, Connor is born from the Magi human species. Therefore, his body is reactive to mana and is able to cast supernatural powers because of this. * Wind manipulation - * Flight - Connor also has the ability to fly. In his armored form, his steel wings enhance this ability, allowing to fly faster and higher. * Kaiju Transformation - He can transform into the bird kaiju Gale-Phoenix. ** Greater Kaiju Transformation - ** Super Kaiju Transformation - Attacks Quotes * * (victory catchphrase) * * * (Vs. Quasarmageddon Chaos) * Gallery Character Art Connor_Albatrosa_rendered.png|Rendered character Kenta_and_Connor.png|Connor and Kenta Portraits Connor_Albatrosa_Portrait.jpg|Cropped character portrait Screenshots Connor_1.png|Unamused Worried Connor.png|Worried Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Young Braves Brigade Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Kaiju users